


In Your Place

by MissJessicaAndie, Parchment_and_a_Song



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJessicaAndie/pseuds/MissJessicaAndie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parchment_and_a_Song/pseuds/Parchment_and_a_Song
Summary: PROMPTED: a Silrah fic in which Farah was the one who went out with the Solarian soldiers that day to take away the Burned One, and she is the one that Terra and Musa found.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey, Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Sky, Farah Dowling & Terra Harvey, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 30
Kudos: 77





	In Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own FATE or WINX, I merely borrow the characters and sometimes the story. 
> 
> Rest of the prompt: "With the whole possible "Aunt/Auntie Farah" (head?)canon as it relates to Terra, I think that would create a very interesting new dynamic for that scene- seeing the only known mother figure in her life almost lifeless. Of course, I assume that we can say that there were a group of, or just more than one, Burned Ones bcs Farah's known to be able to take one down herself. Besides that, it would be super cool to see that storyline from the show, but if it were Farah."
> 
> HERE it is! I was asked by someone awesome to do this, my first ever prompt and I'm so eternally pleased with how it turns out. She’s co-creator on this so be sure to give her some love, her ideas are incredible! 
> 
> Enjoy and don't hate me too much? ❤️

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“No way, absolutely not.” The angry words are out of the man's mouth before he even crosses the threshold of the office. Rising from her bent position and pulling the combat gear out from within it's home in her coffee table, she raises an eyebrow at him. “No way are you going without me.”_

_“Might I ask how you are even privvy to that piece of information when I've only just found out myself?” Not even reacting to her words, he stops opposite her and crosses his arms over his chest._

_“Expecting to be with the queen's battalion on this, I called my contact to discuss tactics. Imagine my surprise when he divulged that you were going in my place.” Fury rolls off of him in waves and taking a deep breath, eyes glowing blue, she tries to offer him some calm. His shoulders roll. “Don’t.” Wincing at the emotional rejection, she turns from him, clothes in hand._

_“Luna has asked that I go as she is unable to spare any magical beings, she feels that, as it is one and I have already faced it, I should be the one to help resolve the issue.”_

_“She’s breaking her own protocol, and she's doing it to punish you.” Nail having been officially hit on the head, she tips her head back over her shoulder to look at him._

_“Perhaps.” Her and Luna have been at odds ever since she can remember, even in school; jealousy and rivalry, alongside Farah teaching her daughter, has left a bitterness in the queen's mouth._

_“Let me go with you.”_

_“Saul, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, and she's providing at least 6 soldiers, maybe more.” Realising too late that it's the wrong thing to say, she shrugs out of her coat, his voice deadly behind her._

_“I am your specialist. We’re trained to work together, and that's without the whole bond thing that we don't understand. We protect each other. Besides, you attract trouble. That same one almost ripped you apart this morning, and you want me to trust someone else to have your back?” Resting on her desk so that she's facing him, she removes her necklace, laying it gently beside her._

_“Look, do you really think I didn't try and persuade her to let you come with me? She said no. And, yes, perhaps it is to punish me, but the fact that it's even alive is my responsibility. Please.” Hands on the desk her head hangs forwards, his rage is fading leaving worry in it's wake as he approaches._

_“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper I just-.” His boots appear in her line of sight as he comes to rest in front of her. Head lifting to meet his gaze, he places a hand on her cheek._

_“I know.” Whenever they look at each other, there was so much that passed between them, and, not for the first time, she wished one of them would be brave enough to say the words. “I should get ready. They’ll be here soon.”_

_“Just be careful Farah, please.” She nods, standing and, in a brief moment of confidence, quickly wraps her arms around him, head against his chest as he breathes a sigh over her hair._

_“I’ll be fine.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

White hot agony sears through her veins, as the infection slowly begins to consume her. The ground underneath her body is hard, and the remains of the battalion littered across the forest floor brings tears to her eyes as she presses her hand against one of many oozing wounds. Breathing feels like inhaling clouds of smoke, but she forces herself to, regardless. She has to keep breathing even though it seems futile. No one knows she needs help, no one is expecting this to be anything other than a recovery and transport mission; she's completely alone. Saul will know eventually, she reminds herself; he and Ben will notice when she doesn't return. She doesn't have that much time, knows with absolute certainty that, if she gives up, today is the day she dies. 

Both feet flat on the floor, one arm against the root next to her, she pushes, trying to get to her feet. Her knees buckle before there's any weight on them and she slumps back against the bark of the tree behind her, agony cutting through her again. With no concept of time, she wonders whether they've even noticed she's missing yet. Have they missed a check-in? Time is running out. Her eyes are already blurry, paranoia touching the edges of her mental defenses. It won't be long before that fails, too. The puddle of blood around her seems to double in size with every beat of her heart, and she wonders how there was ever even that much in her. 

A twig snaps to her right drawing her attention, cold fear sweeping over her. If it's a burned one, she stands zero chance against it. Summoning as much of her energy as she can, she throws her shield around her, eyes fluttering shut. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Terra -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nerves prickle at her unwelcomely as Musa guides her away from the barn, the air feels dark and heavy; as though someones draped a thick blanket over the area. The comfort she has always found in nature is missing, replaced with anxiety and silence; a silence that's suddenly broken by a twig snapping under her foot and Musa’s horrified, painful gasp. The destruction is abundant, the smell of burnt flesh and death permeats the air; on the road she can see abandoned vehicles and her heart plummets. Eyes scanning over the area, she uses an arm to support her friend as she absorbs everything she sees. The armoured battalion are no more. Strewn about the floor like red streamers, patches of burned and charred remains lay everywhere like a terrible nightmare. “There's more than one out here.” She murmurs to Musa who's doubled over, and she winces, she can't imagine what the girl must be able to feel. Realisation sweeps over her, “Oh my God, there's more than one out here. We need to get back now.” It's only then she spots it, unsure how she's missed it; tucked behind a large tree. A startling blue shield, and she knows, knows who that belongs to. A memory of overhearing her dad and uncle arguing earlier forces it's way through her head. 

_“She shouldn't go alone.”  
“I don't like it either but it's done, she won't be alone.” _

Musa is calling for the other girls, but Terra barely hears her, there's a rushing in her ears like she's underwater before everything suddenly slams back into her, voices too loud as her roommates join them; their gasps like gunshots through the quiet forest. Despair propels her forwards, she has to be alive; her shield is up after all. Stumbling through blood and gore, it's impossible to miss it and she fights the churning that takes over her stomach. 

“What is that?” The empath has returned to her side, noticing for herself the blue sphere. 

“It‘s Headmistress Dowling, her shield. Dad said she was going with the convoy.” Reaching the orb she puts her arm out to stop her friend and reaches into her pocket with the other hand. “Don’t touch it, it will propel you backwards. I might be able to get past it, but I need you to hold this in case it knocks me back.” She hands the vial to her friend, and Musa takes a step back as Terra crouches in front of it. She's only seen her uncle do this once, but he's regaled the story of it multiple times. She knows she needs to be calm and gentle; let it know she means no harm. “Auntie Farah? It's Terra, can you hear me? I want to help.” With no response, she takes a deep breath and places a hand on the blue energy, she feels the vibrations and the magic run through her, tickling her hand before it thankfully fizzles and fades. Yet, the relief that she thought she’d feel setting her eyes on the woman in front of her is nowhere to be found. Instead, ice cold fear brings tears to her eyes. There's blood and char everywhere, huge gouges in her clothes cut deep into the skin; her face is pale, translucent almost. Her hair is the only thing that even resembles her usual appearance, black veins dusting the skin she can see; her body slumped in a pool of deep red. “Oh God, okay. Musa, I need the vial, help me sit her up.” Tears are free falling now as they lift her slightly, tipping her head back to empty the vial. 

Shrugging out of her jacket, she's putting pressure on the wound as Farah's eyes spring open with a painful gasp. Almost black orbs beginning to fade to brown. Musa’s moved away, unable to take the feeling. 

“Terra? You shouldn't be out here alone, I don't know how many there are.” Though not unfounded concerns, she can tell that her aunt is almost delusional, which was not a good sign. 

“I’m not alone.” 

“You should go.” 

“Auntie, please, I am NOT leaving you. We just need to get you to dad, okay? He's going to fix you.” A hand comes up and wipes her tears away. It looks as though it takes a huge amount of effort. “We need to get you up. Musa, I know it's hard okay, but we have to get her back right now.” The girl takes a deep breath and joins her, both pulling the injured woman to her feet. She sags immediately, a hoarse agonising groan leaving her throat, and they're moving, half dragging, half carrying her between them. Bloom and Aisha join them at some point, the redhead switching with the empath horrified, and it turns out, much to Terra's relief, that they've sent Stella ahead for help. 

As they walk, memories flash through her mind like a film reel. Holding hands with her aunt as they walk through the garden, herself as a young girl growing pretty flowers for the woman just to cheer her up after a bad day. Discussing boys late at night in her office, hot tea in their hands. Farah is her aunt by title but she's so much more than that, a mother to not only her but Sam and Sky as well. Her guidance alone is one of the reasons that they're all on a good path. She has to be okay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Terra, where are you?” They're in the woods, playing hide and seek, the sun is high in the sky. “Looks like someone’s very good at hiding.”_

_Little Terra looks down from her position high in the tree, magic having gotten her up there, her pigtails swinging in the breeze; she should be scared but the nature around her is calming. She giggles as she spots her aunt standing below her, pretending to look everywhere. Her bright eyes watch confused as her aunt suddenly disappears from view, where's she gone?_

_“BOO!” Arms around her waist snatch her from her branch into the waiting arms of the woman, sitting on her own branch. “I can do earth magic too,” she whispers cheekily into her ear as a hand begins to tickle her._

_“Let me go Auntie Farah, no tickles!” she squirms, laughing._

_“Shhh look.” Her dad and Uncle have entered the clearing looking for them. “Shall we get them?”_

_She nods excitedly and turns in her arms to watch as her aunt wiggles her fingers, eyes glowing. Vines wrap around both men's feet, successfully tripping them. “Oy!” “Hey!”_

_She beams at the fairy holding her, reaching to touch a curl that's hanging round her face. “I love you Auntie Farah.”_

_“I love you too, darling girl.” They beam at each other as the branch slowly lowers them to the ground. Her aunt carrying them towards the men._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She brushes away the tears from her face with one hand. Farah has passed out again, making her more difficult to hold, and so, as they push through the barrier, she's glad to see Sky running towards them, eyes wide. 

“Let me take her.” Hesitant to let go of her aunt for even a minute but knowing it will be much faster, she relinquishes her grip as the boy scoops her up. Fear in his eyes, he takes off towards the school immediately.

“Bloom, go get Silva!” She's shouting over her shoulder as she races after the blonde. Sam is exiting the school some distance ahead of them, and she screams at him. “Sam, get Dad!” It takes him a second to assess the scene and then he's pushing back through the doors as they all race for the greenhouse. Father and son are standing in the middle of the room waiting when they approach, and a glass slips from her dads hand as he fully takes in the scene. 

“Oh God, no.” Her aunt is still in Sky's arms, her head lolling, arm hanging. It must be an awful picture, she's covered in blood, as are both of them. He clears the stone bench before him. “Lay her here, Sky.” 

“She was unconscious when we found her, and I gave her some Zanbaq, but she only woke up for about ten minutes maybe. She seemed delirious.” The words are pouring out of her as the three of them back away so he can get a proper look. His eyes meet hers.

“You saved her life. I'm so proud of you. I know you must be tired, but I need all your help. Please, bandages, salve, Zanbaq; everything.” It takes a second, but her and Sam begin gathering supplies and pressing them into Sky's arms as he stands next to the botanist ready to help. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Something is wrong, he can feel it; a deep-seated ache in his chest. He’s trying to supervise training, but it's almost impossible with the fairy on his mind, out there somewhere without him. It's only been a few minutes since they should have checked in again, and haven't. Five minutes, he tells himself, then he's checking. It doesn't happen, even as he thinks it he senses a disturbance and looks up to see the red-headed changeling girl running towards him, blood and char on her shirt. “Headmistress Dowling, she's injured!” His heart stops, fear overwhelming his senses, freezing him to the spot. 

“Where?” 

“The greenhouse.” He takes off at a sprint. This can't be happening; it's everything he's feared since he found out she was going. Ben and Sky are bent over the stone bench as he skids to a stop in the room, his friend lifting his eyes to meet his own, both of them covered in blood. The look on his face is haunting, the specialist has seen it before, just the once: the day they lost Rose. Heart racing he inches around them, he doesn't really want to see, this has to be a nightmare; he must have fallen asleep waiting for news. She’s laying as though asleep draped across the cold hard stone, her eyes are closed, her pale face slathered in red and pinched in pain. Gouges cover her torso, she’s breathing slow and raspy, her body looks bloody and burned; mangled. 

“Farah-” The choked sob is out of his mouth before he can help it, his thumb grazing her cheek. Lifting her head he slides his body beneath her so she's cradled in his arms. “Ben?” 

“I'm doing my best.” The botanist's hands are pressing down in several places and then wrapping bandages. “She's only alive because Terra gave her the first dose when she did.” 

Lifting his head, that's when he notices his goddaughter. She's hunched over a table preparing bandages, her own clothes filty with blood and gore, and he winces; wondering the hell on earth she's seen. Her body is shaking slightly, and he's sure she's probably in shock. Attention snapping back to Sky and Ben, he watches as they tip liquid down her throat. The effect is immediate. She begins squirming, trying to get away from them. His heart aches for her.  
“Farah, it's us, you're home. You're home.” Frightened brown eyes meet him as she realises she's safe, her body sagging onto him; he chokes back fear. 

“Saul.” Voice rough and croaky he swears he's never more pleased to hear it but then thought seems to pass over her face and she's turning her head towards Ben. “Terra. Where's Terra? Is she alright?” 

“I'm here, auntie.” The young girl appears next to them, hand reaching for the woman's searching one. It warms him to see that love and compassion for her mists up Farahs eyes. 

“Crazy, brave girl. You are incredible, just like your mother; and with all of your fathers best traits. Thank you so much, for bringing me home.” Tears break free from his nieces eyes as the headmistress strokes her cheek; her gaze turning back to meet his. “I didn't want to die alone.” His resolve shatters.

“You are not going to die Farah, okay? You hear me? You are not allowed to die on me, on us. Right Ben?” but the earth fairy is quiet, working away on her injuries; a warm hand grasps his shoulder- Sky. The air in the room is solemn. Her eyes glow blue briefly before returning to brown, sensing that her thoughts are correct. “No magic, please, it'll drain you.” 

“It’s okay, Saul. I'm sorry.” A smile crosses her face. “There are things I need to say.” 

“No, not now, you need to rest.” 

“I love you.” The air in his lungs leaves him, not now; not like this. She can't give up. Her hand, still covered in her precious blood presses to his cheek. “I always have.” 

“I love you too. So much, from the moment I met you.” Tears roll down her face and he swipes them away. “Please don't leave me.” He's begging now, has never been so vulnerable, but he can't live without her; a world without Farah Dowling in it is worth nothing to him. 

Her head turns, she gazes one by one at them all, Sam has approached; an arm around his dad. “I love you all very much. You are the family I never had and never knew I needed. You need to look after each other.” 

“Auntie Farah, we need you- you're the glue.” Sky's voice is low over his shoulder. 

“The burned ones, there's many; more than we thought. You need to look after each other. War is coming. Ben, Saul, you must teach them.” 

“We will Farah, we will.” Ben's voice is choked and Saul realises he's no longer attending to her wounds. Terra is slumped on the floor by the stone, still holding her hand, devastation rolling off her in waves. 

“Ben, no.” He can't breathe, is truly struggling to pull air in to his lungs. He's drowning in his own tears, he can't do this; it's not possible. 

“I was so scared to tell you. I thought things would change-.” A harsh cough causes blood to trickle from her mouth. “I wasted all of our time. I'm so sorry. I have loved every minute I have spent with you, every second that you've been in my life. I will love you for all eternity.” 

“I love you Farah, forever. I'll find you. I promise.” Leaning forwards his lips meet hers, their first and last kiss. Her body stills as he pulls away, her chest no longer rising and falling; anguish pours from his mouth. 

Farah Dowling died with a smile on her face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's a beautiful service, celebrating her life; he knows she would have loved it. They have it at night, beautiful twinkling lights hanging from every surface as people take the podium and speak of her. Many people have come from all over to say farewell. Luna's mere presence makes him want to choke her as she talks about Farah like she cared. Terra's speech was the most beautiful, yet, by far, the worst to hear; their bond unknown by so many, even he had never noticed how close the two were. Loss of a bond is something he now perfectly understands, from the moment that she left he's felt incomplete like his body doesn't know how to work without her lifeforce; even his fighting has become sloppy. He is nothing without her. His world is empty and so is his heart, but he drags himself out of bed everyday because she would want him too, he knows that with certainty. 

Sometimes when he stands outside in the fields, he can hear his name. Her voice a whisper in the wind.


End file.
